


"I just don't want anyone dead."

by julie_ria



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fights, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_ria/pseuds/julie_ria
Summary: Girls can mess things up, can't they?Especially those of Veronica Lodge type.Always knowing when to show up.





	"I just don't want anyone dead."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so any notes and remarks on grammar, punctuation, lexis are welcomed.  
> The plot isn't pretencious in any way, just a little [missed] scene in my version.

That's tough. Another fight for no reason, and Jug is again on the opposite side, trying to keep Sweet Pea and the others calm, whilst shaking from anger himself. 

"What stupid rules for southsiders are you gonna make up now, Andrews? Cutting off our tattoos? With the skin?" 

They shout, they protest, they stand on their behalf - Archie definitely can understand that. But still... this Jughead's desperate bitter look... it hurts. Almost physically. 

"That was not my idea, the principal demands-" 

"Well we'll bring you to hell and then take him too, see what he'll demand there!" 

It's painful. Archie sees his rage in the eyes, and the words don't mean anything right now. They don't c h a n g e anything. Probably, one good right-hand kick would though... 

"Okay, I'll stop you there." 

She comes out at the bad time, as always. Holding a gun, even worse - since not so long Archie hates firearms, hates deaths, and now the probability of someone dying tonight increased like almost to 95 per cent.

"Ronnie, please," he whispers, "leave. You shouldn't get into this..." 

"It's funny, 'cause I thought I must," she smiles charmingly - beautiful and dangerous at the same time. "I'm done with your pretty little arguments, boys. It's gonna end here. You two," she points at Jughead first, then turns to Archie and grins, "kiss. Now."

Silence. 

"What?" they rap out simultaneously, looking at her like a tricky type of a snake, both shocked and confused, and completely frozen. 

"I'm not joking, Archikins!" she plays serious now, frowns and slightly sighs. "This has gone way too far, the whole Buldogs-Serpants thing. Make love, not war - have you ever heard that?.. Kiss, or I shoot. And if I do, who knows where it'll go then." 

"Are you nuts?" Jug keeps thinking it's some kind of rich girl whims. He's full of fury, he never wants to be a part of a stupid game, but... He doesn't know Veronica the way Archie does. Even if it's just a caprice, they will have to go with it. 

They gotta reconvince her somehow. 

"But we are..." he pauses, overwhelmed and astonished. "We are friends. Best friends, since..."  
"Well if you really are," she shakes her shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, "it won't change anything between you two." 

Fair enough.  
He turns away, looking at Jughead's neck, his hands, his stupid crown hat - anything but his face.  
He's so awfully afraid of what he's going to do. But at the same time... he's kinda looking forward to it.  
Archie steps towards him, feeling another hint of panic. The decision is already made. 

"Slow down," Jughead stops him by putting hands on his shoulders, "You are not under the orders of this... witch, are you? You don't have to obey her!" 

Archie shakes his head. He's terrified, he can barely breathe, he's totally out of any orders right now. 

"I'm sorry, Jug," he exhales. "I just don't want anyone dead". 

Archie covers Jughead's hands with his own, gently making him put them down. 

And then leans forward, softly kissing those mind-blowing lips.

##### *half an hour later*

"You ARE NOT putting your tongue in my mouth again, Andrews. You are NOT allowed. It is NOT gonna happen."  
" 'Course not. Unless..."  
"?"  
"Unless you really liked it and want m o r e..."


End file.
